While You Were Sleeping
by cakefaced
Summary: Sexually frustrated with old-school Edward, Bella gets herself off while spooning with a sleeping Jacob. Set during Eclipse before Jacob kisses Bella. Oneshot. Rated M for explicit lemon and language. First fic in a long, long time- please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor its characters, and am not making money from this story

Bella nestled her back against Jacob, her small body stretched alongside Jacob's sprawling frame. It had been so long since this kind of closeness had been comfortable, and Bella relished the familiarity of Jacob's body wrapped around hers. Jacob asleep was infinitely preferable to the sullen, obstinate Jacob who was holding her sweet if belligerent best friend hostage to this ridiculous love triangle/blood feud.

Bella leaned her head against the crook of Jacob's arm and breathed in the smell of him. Jacob's smell was different in every way from Edward's, but it was comforting and deeply real. He smelled warm, and tired. She could smell his hair and the faint linger of sweat on his clothes. Edward's impossible, frozen body didn't just make her feel inadequate, it made her wonder what she was missing. Once she changed, would Edward smell to her the way Jacob smelled now? Would there be nuances in his scent that only another vampire could smell? How could his body not be different when he was hunting, or relaxed, or aroused? Bella felt that her practical sex education had been cut off at the knees; not only was Edward unwavering in his anachronistic protection of their virtues, he refused to even discuss sex, except in the most euphemistic terms, and even then, only in the context of bargaining away her car, college, and last name in exchange for a fully wedded roll in the hay. No eighteen year old girl in the history of time had ever had to work this hard to get laid.

Edward's body was fascinating to Bella still; the unwavering perfection of his face, the smoothness of each part of his body she'd managed to hold and stroke, and even the intoxicating scent of his skin and breath hadn't lost their charms, or even faded into a routine pleasure. She was bursting with curiosity about his body, questions that health class never ventured to answer, and google certainly wasn't likely to have insight regarding. Bella had once tried to broach the subject with Alice, hoping that the out of character attempt at girl talk would stun Alice enough into giving up a few juicy details about what, exactly, being frozen forever at seventeen does to a man's, er, ability to perform. Maddening as always, Alice had given Bella a long, appraising look, pursed her lips, and the exploded into a fit on tinkling hysterics. After holding her body stock still for a moment in grave contemplation, Alice's eyes snapped open and she'd leaned across the table conspiratorially. "There is no conceivable future where Edward doesn't destroy my Porsche if I answer that. You're on your own, sweetie."

This was the one time Bella had ever wished that Jessica was on the inside of her biggest secret. If there was one person in her world who would have jumped at the opportunity to analyze the performance abilities of a vampire, it was Jessica, hands down. Alice was the closest Bella had ever had to a best girlfriend, and her abiding love for all things girly was at least tempered by her otherworldly extraordinariness. There were drawbacks to being best friends with your future sister in law, though, and Bella had resigned herself to the knowledge that the only sexy sleuthing she'd ever be able to do would have to come from firsthand knowledge. This wouldn't be a problem if only Edward were a little less self controlled, but he seemed to believe that death by sex would be some great tragedy. Bella wasn't as sure; she'd once proposed the hypothetical that even if he lost control while _in flagrante delicto_, he could always just make a clean job of it, gorge himself on the blood that had been burning his senses since the first day they met, and stop when it was time. Despite all of Edward's protestations, Bella had no shadow of a doubt about his ability to stop himself before her heart stopped beating. She had seen the power of his guilt and fear in action, and had seen him snap back to vigilant self control after everything from murderous rage, intense arousal, and even drinking her clean blood after sucking out James' venom. Edward has been torn between horror and fury at her suggestion. Bella thought it was pragmatic; she was going to become a vampire anyway, so why not take a few extra chances with her safety, since they could always expedite the change to save her from mortal peril? Edward, always so old fashioned, hadn't seen it quite the same way, and it had taken Bell half an hour to talk him out of refusing to even kiss her again until they were down the aisle.

Lying on the couch next to Jacob, Bella ran through her mental catalogue of what she did know about Edward's arousal. She knew, firsthand, thank goodness, that he could become hard. She trembled a little at the memory of the all too brief encounter with Edward's stiff cock on the giant golden bed during her sleepover with Alice. She had been shocked, relieved, and excited when he pulled her leg over his hip and she found herself pressed against him, suddenly and unbelievably erect. His entire body felt like marble, but this hardness was different; pressing urgently toward her, twitching, and present in a way it had never been. Bella wondered if Edward's cock swelled like human, or if it always stiff, and just more complacent most of the time. It had taken her months after their first kiss for her to get the nerves to try to sneak a peek at his trousers long enough to do a little scientific research. Dating someone who never blinks, is acutely aware of your every move, constantly tries to interpret your thoughts by reading your face, and learned his courting behavior nearly a century ago effectively put the kibosh on blatant ogling. Once Bella finally did take a careful look at Edward's immaculately pressed chinos, there was no hint of stiffness, just the slightest bulge when his trousers clung as he walked. The effect was pleasing; Bella's shyness and self consciousness had kept a tight lid on any desire for admiring boys in high school, and the sudden emergence of lascivious thoughts was surprising, and a little reassuring. She'd wondered before if she was a late bloomer, or even completely asexual, but Edward has changed everything. If she was ever inclined to believe in fate, destiny, or any of it, Edward was the single piece of evidence that opened the door. She had been waiting for him, unwittingly, and her hormones patiently kept themselves in check until his grand entrance. Now that he was here, though, her sex drive had made itself known and wasn't having any of Edward's conventional nonsense.

Bella and Edward's first kiss had been mind altering and life changing. World changing, really, for both of them, and everyone in their orbit. Bella's dreams had gone from pure to prurient, but her body had never had an opportunity to catch up. Prior to Edward, her entire sexual repertoire consisted of a few rude and awkward gropes from high school boys who misunderstood or entirely ignored her obliviousness, a few shy and awkward kisses, usually missing her mouth altogether because she often turned her head at the last minute, and a few peeks at Reneé's grocery store romance novels, for educational purposes only. Once or twice, Bella had touched herself, tentatively, to see if there really was some explosive pleasure just waiting to be triggered with the flick of a finger. She had given up quickly and worried that something might be wrong with her when her feeble ministrations failed to produce anything but embarrassment. The introduction of Edward into her dreams had changed everything. Bella would now wake up flushed all over, a familiar moisture between her legs, her nipples hard and heart racing. Edward had to notice her body responding during her dreams about him; she could only imagine the indecent things she muttered in her sleep, and was horrified to imagine the impact that her sex dreams had on her usual night writhing. If those weren't enough, Edward would of course see the changes in her heartbeat, breathing, and, mortifyingly, smell the scent of her arousal. Edward never said a word, of course, on the mornings when she woke from a particularly explicit dream, though Bella could swear that once or twice she saw a smug smile as she sprinted, beet red and supremely flustered, down the hall for a human minute in the tiny bathroom. She wondered also if he'd listened carefully on those mornings while she was in the shower, fervently, if inexpertly, trying to sooth some of her frayed nerves under the hot water.

Bella would never trade her open window policy with Edward for anything; the rare nights that he didn't spend the night, he would often drop in for a few moments whether or not she was awake. His fascination with her made her feel protected and adored rather than invaded, but the lack of privacy had one distinct downside. It was virtually impossible to experiment with the constant risk of being seen by the object of her desires. Failures though her past attempts to masturbate had been, she knew the missing link now, but that missing link was ever present, and couldn't be exploited in her thoughts for pornographic material lest he drop by and see Bella fumbling about, trying to achieve what he refused to. She had done a bit of practical research when she could, of course, stealing moments in the mornings after he'd left and before he came back with the Volvo, and slipping back into whatever she could remember of an especially lush dream in the shower. These reconnaissance missions had not left her entirely empty handed, but neither had she ever found satisfaction. Her daily showers had grown steadily longer, as she now lost minutes at a time standing still under the hot water, massaging her breasts and imagining Edward rolling his cool tongue over the nipple she was rolling between her thumb and forefinger. She had endeavored the occasional dip down to cup her curls and tentatively slide a finger over her clit, tilting her pelvis up toward the steady thrum of the shower head. This yielded the occasional jolt of electricity and a now familiar spreading warmth and wetness entirely separate form the pounding water. Always, though, her research was cut short by time, fear of being overheard, or plain embarrassment. Her body was still foreign to her and even her most generous self-appraisal in the bathroom mirror came up short against the reverence Edward showed her. She wondered often if he would be disappointed when he saw what lay beneath her ratty pajama sweats and her utterly non revealing wardrobe. Jacob's admiration helped a bit on this front; he made no effort to hide his appreciation, and Bella never doubted his sincerity, even if she wished he exercised better boundaries and kept his thoughts to himself. She caught him, not infrequently, raking his gaze over her when he though she wasn't looking, taking inventory of her curves and features.

Bella's attention came back to Jacob, still snoring steadily, his breath blowing strands of her hair around the top of her head. She was on her third episode of Emeril by now, and she watched idly as he jammed brioche stuffing into a trussed up chicken and smacked the bird into a roasting pan with a wet slap. Jacob's body was hot against her back and neck, and she shifted carefully so that her bare skin wasn't touching his. Her flannel shirt buffered the heat, making her pleasantly toasty along her back while the cool air in the house tempered her. It was extremely comfortable, and she relaxed against Jacob's long body. By the time Emeril had pulled out a golden, glistening _poulet provencál_ to show the audience, Jacob's arm had fallen around Bella's waist, and his large palm was resting against her ribs, the sides of his fingers just brushing the underside of her breast.

Bella was frozen as she evaluated the situation. Jacob was still asleep, there was no doubt, his heartbeat was slow and steady, his breathing deep and even, and the snoring hadn't skipped a beat since Emeril had made butterscotch bread pudding two episodes ago. It was innocent, of course, but Edward would have been livid to see Jacob wrapped so closely against her, accidental breast graze or not. Bella rolled her eyes, imagining Edward's reaction if he could see her now. This friendship was important- her only real, close friendship, where she could be entirely honest, and entirely herself. If Edward wanted to torture himself with this outdated feud, he could go ahead, but if he had given their friendship more deference after she ditched Alice's protective detail and the resulting fight and been more heat than hurt. Bella's stomach tightened as she thought about the giant golden bed and Edward's hips on top of hers, weightless, solid, and cold, his cock pressing against her wet center. Her heart quickened and she was instantly aware of her hard nipples, so close to Jacob's hand that she could feel the heat from her skin.

Bella's mind was off in a full blown revisionist history of that night with Edward before the heat on her skin snapped her back to attention. She had been imagining Edward's long, delicate fingers sliding under her shirt, grazing his knuckles against her stomach and stretching up to cup her breast, sweeping one ice cold fingertip against her nipple. Without thinking, Bella had cupped her own breast and slid her fingers between the buttons of her flannel shirt, pushing down her bra and squeezing her breast. She had opened one button, exposing her breast, and automatically placed her palm on the back of Jacob's hand, twining her fingers between his and guiding his hand over her breast, where it automatically curled and grasped, without prompt. It happened so fast, or so slowly, that Bella had never noticed, entirely caught up in the fantasy, until her right breast was engulfed in the heat of Jacob's palm and fingers. Bella was perfectly still while she listened to Jacob's breathing. Nothing had changed, she was positive that he was still asleep. Even if he faked the snoring, there was no way his heartbeat wouldn't have changed throughout all of this. It was entirely her, she had just gone further with Jacob than she ever had with Edward, who staunchly refused to touch her anywhere good, even through her clothes. Still, Bella couldn't quite bring herself to feel embarrassed, or to move Jake's hand. It felt incredible, the heat of another person radiating over her sensitive breast, and all she could think about was how to get more of that feeling. Bella carefully took her hand off of Jacob's, and after making sure that his hand didn't drift away from its post engulfing her breast, she wove her right arm under his, so she could rest her hand on her stomach. She luxuriated for a moment in the feeling; a warm, breathing man stretched alongside her, touching her body the way she dreamed of, even if only passively. Jacob's stillness freed her; in her hormone hazed mind, justifications were easy to come by. Jacob certainly wouldn't mind, if he knew, if he woke up, and Bella didn't want him to do either of those things. This was her show, and the complicated mess of Jacob's feelings for her were far away, while his body was holding her right here.

It wasn't long before the fantasy had taken over again, and Bella's breathing became ragged, her breasts heaving a bit more than was actually necessary, but with each deep breath, her breast pressed against the delicious heat and weight of Jacob's hand, and it almost felt as though he were squeezing, massaging her sensitive tits. Bella shifted her hips so that she was squarely on her side and could easily slip the tips of her fingers under the waistband of her jeans. She arched automatically as her fingers slid under the elastic of her underwear, and she felt a jolt when she realized that her ass was pressed against Jacob's hard cock. Another moment of careful silence told her that Jacob was still asleep, and she wondered briefly just how many different flavors of wrong this was, using Jacob's sleeping body as she touched herself to fantasies of Edward. She wiggled her ass experimentally against Jacob's cock and felt him respond involuntarily, just a gentle thrust. She scooted up carefully a few inches until she could feel his cock pressed between her ass cheeks. Even through her jeans, she could feel the heat of his cock, and the spreading heat of her own pussy, now undeniably wet. The warm cock, the warm hand on her breast, his strong arm around her ribs, it all felt incredibly _right_, and safe, and then she wasn't thinking anymore, focusing instead on unbuttoning her jeans and slipping her hand down to her wet slit. She pinched her clit between two fingers and curled her middle finger into her pussy. Touching herself had never been like this before, and she slid deeper into herself than she had ever gone, first with one finger, then two, until she was pumping three fingers into her wet pussy and pressing against her clit with her palm. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning, and pressed more firmly against Jacob's cock.

Her fingers weren't enough, and Bella was certain that she would explode, or implode, or just plain die if something didn't fill this new and acute need, and _fast. _She reached up and placed her hand on Jacobs, her fingers glistening with her own juices as she pulled his fingers from around her breast and firmly pulled his hand down to her stomach. The heat from his broad palm radiated through her entire body and flood into her cunt. She held his hand against her stomach for a moment, terrified that she would wake up. What would happen then? Her right breast was fully exposed now, her flannel strategically unbuttoned and her bra cup pushed down, her shirt pulled up so Jacob's hand was on her bar stomach, the top button of her jeans undone, and, of course, the unmistakable sight and _smell_ of her pussy on her fingers and in the air. If she were to do what she was thinking of doing, and Jacob were to wake up, would it be any worse than if he woke up right now? _In for a penny, in for a pound, I guess _Bella thought, as she slid Jacob's large, rough hand under her jeans and curled his long, thick middle finger into her cunt.

It took everything she had not to gasp aloud as a delicious, burning heat entered her pussy. She could feel her juices wrapping around his hand and held firmly into his wrist as she maneuvered his passive finger into her dripping pussy. His finger was the thickest and longest thing she'd ever had inside of her, and th fullness felt so unbearably good that she thought she might cry. His palm was pressed against her clit, and she had never felt so completely _held_ in her life, his hand cupping and fucking her cunt, his cock against her ass, and his shoulder cradling her head. His finger was buried in her wet cunt right down to his palm, and she quickly established a steady rhythm rocking against his hand, bringing him deeper inside of her and herself closer and closer to the edge, her ass pressing against Jacob's hips and cock with each thrust. It wasn't a particularly covert operation, but Bella kept her movements as steady and quiet as she could; it would be a miracle if Jake didn't wake up, but she wasn't about to worsen her odds. Her tits were throbbing, aching for attention, but there was no way that Bella was moving Jacob's hand anytime soon. She released his wrist tentatively, and when the finger deep in her pussy never moved, she carefully withdrew her glistening hand. Reluctant to touch herself with her own juices, Bella lifted a finger to her mouth and licked the tip. It had never occurred to her to taste herself, despite all the time she lost worrying about how her arousal might smell to Edward, and she was pleasantly surprised that it barely tasted like anything.

Suddenly, Bella was overwhelmed by how easy this all was; her desires were so easily satisfied; a hand, a finger, a man wrapped around her. Is this what Edward was so terrified of? Certainly, she was out of control, but in the most wonderful way. Why couldn't it be like this with Edward? She had never felt so in control, nor out of control, of her body all at once. Bella licked her fingers clean, and moved her hand down to squeeze her exposed breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers and massaging her breast, hard. Her eyes closed and a moan slipped out, this was perfect. Her lips ached for something to kiss, and she sucked her lower lip into her mouth and bit down. She was squeezing her tits with real force now and keeping pace against Jacob's cock, pulling herself down against his hand steadily, feeling something building inside her the was as intense and scary as it was wonderful. Suddenly, the heat in her cunt felt like it was radiating outward, and she stopped moving- a spasm ripped through her core, follow by two more. Her cunt contracted around Jacob's hand, her muscles squeezing and fluttering in ways she didn't know were possible, until her her pussy relaxed. Bella lay very still for a moment, trying to put together what had happened. _Was this an orgasm? _She hadn't known what to expect, but she certainly never thought she could have on by herself. Well, not entirely by herself, but without a cock. _Well, not entirely without a cock_, she thought, pressing her ass gently against Jacob, still hard. _Jacob,_ Bella began panicking. What had just happened? Her best friend had just given her her first orgasm, unbeknownst to him, and was, by all evidence, miraculously still asleep. If he was faking it, then he was the best actor in the world, for his heart hadn't quickened once. At any rate, he wasn't pressing the advantage, and if Bella could somehow reorganize herself and extricate her body from his, he could wake up, or pretend to, and it would be like this never happened.

Working quickly, Bella yanked her bra back over her tits and refastened the two buttons on her flannel. She hadn't exactly expected to have her first orgasm while dressed like a lumberjack, or dressed at all, but she also didn't expect to take advantage of a sleeping minor while Edward was off stalking mountain lions or wrestling grizzlies or whatever it was that he did when he wasn't torturing her with his anachronistic abstinence. Now for the tricky part, Jacob was still inside of her, and pressed against her, and most certainly covered with her juices. There was no easy way to play this, so Bella slid her hand down over Jacobs, as carefully as she could, and slowly uncurled his finger from her cunt, shift her body up and pulling his hand down until the were separated. Who in the world could sleep through that? If Jake was faking, Bella couldn't have been more thankful, but his snores and heartbeat were even and constant. Bella pulled his hand up to her mouth and began licking herself off of his fingers and palm.

She slipped her mouth over his finger and took it all the way in, wondering if this is what sucking cock was like. Jake's finger was certainly as large as 10th grade sex ed advertised the average male member to be, if not larger. Bella pressed back against Jake's cock momentarily, trying to gauge how large his dick might be. His hands were _huge_, there'd have been no way even two of his fingers could have fit comfortably inside her pussy, so how large could his cock be? Suddenly, she felt very timid. Jacob was larger than Edward, but still, if a finger was as much as she could take, what would happen when the time came to go all the way, even if she did have to wait for her honeymoon? Self consciousness overtook her for a few seconds, and she was grateful, for the first time, that she had an imposed wait period before she had to face the possibility that it really would hurt, or not even fit in the first place. Was that what Edward was so worried about? Did he know things about the devastating size of his own cock that had never even occurred to Bella as possibilities? Bella suckled on Jake's fingers as she thought it over. Her sexual experience had just increased exponentially, and, sudden fear of cock size aside, she was more eager and curious than afraid, and full of ideas for compromises to propose to Edward. A few careful encounters with their mouths and hands could be perfect training wheels for building up Edward's self control, and easing them both toward the honeymoon's main event. The feeling of Jacob's finger in her mouth was surprisingly pleasant, and her mind was flooded with fantasies about pulling a cock into her mouth, suckling the tip, sliding the tip of her tongue down the length of the shaft. Bella could feel the heat pooling in her center again and gently pulled Jake's hand from her mouth. She quickly redid the fly on her jeans, and then carefully slid out from under Jake's arm and off of the couch. She glanced down at Jacob; he looked perfectly at peace, totally asleep, and entirely oblivious. His hard cock was still pressing against his jeans, so she pulled the afghan on top of the couch down over him so he wouldn't be embarrassed when he woke up. She walked into the bathroom to pee and wash her hands more carefully, just in case, and was back on the couch, casually watching the Food Network, when Jacob finally woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first fic in a long time, please review (gently)!

If there's good feedback I might write a followup to this- "the everything but girl". Quick synposis:

Bella tells Edward about her little jerkoff spoonfest with Jacob, and Edward is jealous but not angry, and finally takes the hint that B might need to relive a little pressure once in awhile. He tells Bella to masturbate, and asks to watch. Lemons ensue; mutual masturbation, digital penetration, oral, voyeurism, we get to see Edward's cock, Edward licks Bella's fingers clean, jokes about how Jacob tried to hide his sexy dreams about Bella from Edward the day of the kiss, jokes about how Edward masturbates to the memories of Bella having sex dreams about him, etc. We'll find out what Bella really says when she's asleep, and find out that Edward's fantasized about cupping her pussy and squeezing her breasts when she had sex dreams but held back because he didn't want the first time he touched her to be when she was asleep. Everything gets sexier when people communicate!

If y'all want it, I'll write it! Just leave a sweet review and let me know!


	2. AN BE MY BETA?

A/N 6 7 11

Hey darlings, I wrote another oneshot, but I desperately need a beta to give it a little TLC before it's ready for the world. Any volunteers? Please send me a PM!


End file.
